Demon Eyes
by The Original Foxx
Summary: Ed and Kimbley are shapeshifters trying desperately to hide their crystal from the 'demon' hunters.
1. I: Late

((This is another one of my fics inspired by a roleplay plot. So ja. This is Demon Eyes.))

((Pairing: EdKim; possible RoyArcher))

------------------------------------------------

I: Late

Roy sat in his office, waiting for the Crimson Alchemist to return from lunch. He was late as usual. It made the colonel wonder where he _went _during his lunch break. He never did ask though, he had vastly more important things to worry about than _Crimson_. Fullmetal's upcoming report for one and that damned crystal that kept eluding him for another.

Said crystal was theoretically supposed to give power to whatever shape-shifter or 'demon' had it and as the 'demon hunter', he was responsible to kill and destroy all the 'demons' that existed in this world. But that would be difficult, especially while he tried to make it to the position of Fuhrer.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Crimson came bursting into the room, yellow eyes darting every which way as if he had been chased. They finally landed on Roy.

"Hello Mustang. I know. I'm late." He growled before the Taisa could get a word in edgewise.

"Indeed you are Kimbley. Take a seat." The colonel ordered coolly. He didn't like Kimbley one bit. The shifter was rude, disrespectful and, worst of all, loyal to Archer. And he had those demon eyes. Those eerie, yellow pools of pure hatred and insubordination.

Roy shook his head to pull himself from the trance they put on him. He looked down at the paper work he had yet to do. Where was Fullmetal with his report? That boy could easily distract him for an hour or so with said report.

Of course, it was an unfortunate thing that Edward Elric also had the 'demon eyes', but these shape-shifters needed to be stopped at all cost, even if it meant making sacrifices like losing Ed.

Thankfully, both Kimbley and Ed should have already settled on their form of choice. No more of them shape-shifting into any creature they choose. That made his job a hell of a lot easier.

Kimbley was obviously a wolf. Roy had discovered that a while ago back in Ishbal when the man would proudly proclaim he was the Big-Bad Wolf. Ed's was a bit more difficult. The boy didn't seem to have a favorite animal like his brother nor did he associate himself with any animal like Crimson.

Roy cursed inwardly. Why was his job so hard?


	2. II: Ed's Report

II: Ed's Report 

Edward Elric hated seeing the colonel, but he hated seeing the Crimson Alchemist even more. Just the thought that the lieutenant colonel would be there made Ed sick. That man enjoyed blowing people up and torturing innocents entirely too much to make Fullmetal comfortable.

He walked into the office, watching Roy carefully. He wasn't only a pain, but a demon hunter as well. That made his job of hiding the crystal harder, but what was worse was that Kimbley had said crystal. Damn, why did _he_ have to be entrusted with such a valuable object? He only cared about himself and would surely use it to gain power over everyone else. Damn him.

"About time, Fullmetal. I was starting to worry you were shirking off your duties." Roy said with a smug smirk.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you, _colonel_." Ed snapped sarcastically, slamming a manila folder on the Taisa's desk. Roy frowned as he leafed through the file. It'd be a lot faster if Ed orally gave the report and save Roy a couple of hours of reading. "And don't you dare just leaf through it and doodle in the margins! I worked all night on that report."  
"I don't _doodle_, Fullmetal."

Kimbley shifted nervously in his seat. He looked apprehensively at Ed, hoping he could sense it as well.

There was another shape-shifter in the area. Or maybe, Zolf was just paranoid. He doubted it completely, though. The war had proved him to not be a paranoid man.

"Stop being so jumpy, Crimson. I'll take you on your walk after I'm done here. I'm not like Archer. I won't drop everything just for you. I won't pamper you."

Kimbley snarled, glaring at Roy. "He doesn't _pamper_ me, Mustang." He looked out the window. "I sense something, is all."

"Like what?" Ed asked, looking over at Kimbley, from his position in front of Roy's desk.

"Like another one." Ed winced. Why did he have to be so crude with hiding the fact he was a shape-shifter?

"Another _what_ Crimson?" Mustang asked, now staring at Kimbley with interest. The shape-shifting wolf hated being on the spot.

"A _squirrel _Roy." He growled scathingly, rolling his eyes. "I want to go chase it."

"I will not tolerate disrespect from you, Crimson. One more word of insolence from you and I'll send to straight back to prison, despite what Archer says." Flame snapped coolly, making Ed shiver.

"Yes sir." Kimbley muttered as he went back to his window.


	3. III: The Other Hunter

III: The Other Hunter 

Ice blue eyes glanced around the train station, having just returned from his trip to Drachma, Archer was tired. But his trip was worth is. The elders from Drachma seemed to know a lot about the legend that concerned him.

"Eyes as dark as night and as cold as ice," He spoke softly, remembering the legend that the elders had told him. The only other one the prophecy could have been talking about was Roy, with his dark, obsidian eyes. Great, he had to work with Mustang on this stupid job. How hard could it be to eliminate every 'demon' from the world? They nearly did it to the Ishbalans, and the 'demons' were vastly weaker, he suspected.

He got into the military car that was waiting to take him back to headquarters. He had to pick up his 'pet'. Kimbley was sure to be bored of Mustang and Elric. He did get bored rather easy.

Kimbley growled at Archer when he approached the 'demon'. Zolf snarled and backed up against a wall.

"Come on Zolf. Don't be afraid of me. You know I won't harm you."  
"And how do I know that? You're one of _them_!" He growled viciously.

"That I may be, but what reason do I have to harm you?"

"To get the damned crystal! You're as bad as Mustang!"

"Shut up. Or someone will surely hear your mad ramblings."

"You know you want the damned stone." He breathed silently.

"So you do have it?"

"No! Why would I have it? You know damn well I'm only out for myself and I can't keep track of anything, so why would the shape-shifters entrust me with something so valuable?"

"You raise a good point. But I don't believe you. You've lied to me in the past. Besides, one of you monsters have it. I'll find out whom. Even if it means slaughtering you _and_ Elric." Kimbley snorted and refused to answer. "Why you stubborn bastard." Frank growled pointing the muzzle of his gun at Kimbley's skull.

"Go on. Shoot me. Then you'll never find it." He spat, before darting off, his body morphing to that of a black wolf. Archer cursed and holstered his gun before chasing after the creature.


	4. IV: Ed's Help

Foxx 2

Demon Eyes IV: Ed's Help

The wolf ran down the halls of Headquarters, a light blue crystal around his neck hanging from a silver chain. It caught the attention of the guards who started after the canine.

Archer ordered them to shoot on sight. The wolf whined and ducked into an open office, closing the door behind him. He didn't notice the blond fox sitting on the desk watching him, or the pile of clothes beside said fox.

"Damn it. Left my clothes back there." He growled, sitting down on his haunches.

"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic." Ed muttered, climbing into his clothes and transforming again.

"And you think you could do better with a gun pointed to your skull? Or do you just want the stone to yourself?" Kimbley growled at the short alchemist, still in wolf form.

"Of course I do. I could be one hell of a guardian compared to you."

"I'm not thinking of myself, _Edward_. I'm thinking of the survival of our species."  
"Since when do you think of others, Kimbley?" Ed snapped, watching the wolf with narrowed amber eyes. He didn't trust the other shifter, nor did he like him.

"Since my life was at stake. I want all the help I can get as well." He growled softly. "Besides, having a heart never hurt."

"That's the problem, Kimbley, you don't have a heart!"

"Don't I Edward? Everyone has to have a physical heart."

"You know what I mean, Kimbley." He growled. A fox against a wolf, not a fair fight.

Kimbley snarled, and lunged at Ed, sharp fangs inches from the soft flesh of the young alchemist's throat. Ed growled, and shoved the wolf off him with ease.

"You're still too scrawny. You need to eat more, Kimbley." Ed muttered, averting his gaze.

"I do not. When did you start caring?" He growled but shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. We need to defeat Archer and Mustang. And it won't be long until one of them finds us. I also need to get my clothes." He muttered, ears falling back.

"What are you implying, wolf?"

"I'm implying that we should work together, to defeat a common enemy. Before we're caught." Ed looked at the door hesitantly.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. We do need to work together to conquer them. So I'll work with you, no matter how against it I am."

"I love you too, Ed."


	5. V: Roy's Pact

((Hokay. To clear up any confusion on the part of them being demons...they aren't like, 'Rawr! I'mmanna eat you!' demons, demon is just the name given to shape-shifters because humans don't understand them and their powers. -nodnod-

Danke for all the wonderful reviews. o.o -is shocked she got so many-

And...it's short because I have a very short attention span and long chapters lose my interest while writing them. So this is just so I can actually finish this fic. o.o))

-----------------------------------------------------

V: Roy's Pact

Where did my pet go?" Archer growled, searching the halls. "Damn it! I know he has it. That bastard has the damned crystal." He barked angrily.

"Lost something Archer?" Roy asked, coming up behind the other colonel.

"Nothing of your concern, Mustang." He growled sharply.

"Kimbley ran away then? About time. I was wondering when he'd get tired of you."

"Shut up. I know you want the same damn thing I do. That crystal is the key to destroying every, single demon and as hunters, we need it."

"As much as I agree with you Archer, I'm against making a deal."  
"Why? We could take them down so much easier."

"That may be true, but I work alone, Archer."

"Stupid move. Kimbley almost killed you once before, if I recall correctly. He might try it again. You have gotten better, that's true, but so has he." Roy stopped and thought about this little fact. Archer was right, Kimbley had gotten better and Ed was still the prodigy he always had been. This wasn't going to be easy even if he had Archer's help.

"Fine. We'll be partners in taking down those fools. They think they can fight against our forces, do they? Well, we'll show them, now won't we?" Archer smiled and nodded. He looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Who should we hunt down first?"

"I don't think it matters. They'll have made a pact as well, I'm sure. Neither Kimbley nor Edward are stupid. They'll be running for Drachma I'd figure."

"Why Drachma?" Archer wondered curiously.

"That's where you went to get information on the crystal, isn't it? They'll be heading there too. Besides, they need to hide the crystal. And that's the best place to hide it."

Archer nodded and started following Roy to the train station, hoping they didn't get caught shirking off their duties to go off on a wild goose chase as most would call it.


	6. VI: On the Run

VI: On the Run

Ed and Kimbley snuck around headquarters, both wary of anyone like Archer or Mustang. They couldn't risk being caught, not this early in their mission. After all neither Ed nor Kimbley liked the two hunters.  
Ed stopped and froze, sniffing the air carefully. Even in his untransformed state, he still had heightened senses, smell on one of his bed. He nodded and continued going, Zolf following the elder Elric. How the wolf wished he could transform and run faster than any human.

Ed gulped and darted into a closet, Kimbley following. He didn't need to ask, he could smell Archer just as well.

Frank stomped past the closet and stopped to look around. He turned towards the closet and was about to enter, but Roy came up behind him. He shook his head and looked at Archer with a contradicting glance.

"What are you doing to that closet? We won't find the demons there, my friend."

"I'm sure I heard something. What, I'm not sure, but something."

"You're hearing things, Frank." Roy said, quirking a brow as he continued down the hall. "Besides, we need to get going, remember?" Archer nodded and followed to colonel.

Ed cursed and peeked out of the closet. "Where are they going?"

"Who knows, let's just get going in the _opposite_ direction. How about Drachma?"

"That works for me." Edward said as he walked towards the door leading out of Central Headquarters. "We should leave Al out of this though. No need to drag my little brother into this whole mess." He sighed. "'Sides, he'll be safer with Izumi."

"Good point. The tin can would only slow us down."

"He's not a tin can!" Kimbley laughed and shook his head.

"You sure about that, Fullmetal? Because from what I've seen…" Ed growled and glared at the Crimson Alchemist.

"You're pure evil." Ed muttered under his breath, frown obvious.

"He is. Face the facts, Edward. And with those monsters on our tails we'll never get his body back."

"Shut up! I will! Even if it means killing Archer _and_ Mustang!"

"Good. We might have to. It'll come close to it. No doubt about that, they'll know we're going to Drachma within the hour I'm sure. If they aren't heading there already."

"Damn it!" Ed cursed, looking out the window in thought. "We're screwed then. We can't run forever. They'll skin us alive."

"No. We'll defeat them. It'll be theoretically easy."

"How? How will it be easy?"

"Together we're a hell of a lot more experienced and once Archer runs out of bullets, he's useless. Two alchemists against one is what it narrows down to. We'll have them beaten before sunset."

"You've thought of this haven't you?" The younger alchemist spoke when seeing the cruel smile dancing on Zolf's face.

"Of course. I've thought long and hard on how to kill Archer and Mustang. It's a work of art to kill someone, don't you know. Besides, there's nothing better to do in prison."

"I hope I never go to prison then." Ed muttered as he went back to looking around the big city.

"Exactly." Kimbley purred as he closed his eyes and relaxed."

There was no way to know that they were walking straight into a trap.


	7. VII: Like a Dog

VII: Like a Dog

Roy boarded the train, following quickly by Archer. They, oddly enough, stayed away from Kimbley and Edward who also boarded the same train some time earlier. Both parties were unaware of the other.

Roy spotted the two demons and smirked. He held Archer back and sat down. No use starting a fight in the middle of a train. The civilians there didn't need to know the lesson they had long since forgotten was real. It would only cause panic which would make getting the crystal that much harder. It would stay a lesson; nothing more, maybe less.

Roy would make sure those 'demons' would die out of existence like they had out of people's minds. No one would ever know they survived in the first place. Which was exactly what he wanted.

"We'll attack when we get to Drachma. Right?" Archer asked looking at Roy expectantly. He acted like a child sometimes, waiting for a treat.

"Of course. They won't know what hit them. They don't even know we're here."

"Good. Those fools are in for a slow and painful death. How dare they think they can get away."

"Relax Archer. Think of this as a vacation for now. Don't worry about them until we need to." The Taisa said calmly, looking around the compartment. No other demons, no other hunters. Good, that's how it should be. This was just between the hunters and the demons. No civilians should be involved, that could cause unnecessary chaos.

Which was the last thing Roy needed. Panic would alert the Fuhrer and the Fuhrer couldn't know about the crystal. It would ruin him and Archer. Make it impossible for them to succeed.

He couldn't wait to defeat Kimbley. That had been a dream of his since Ishbal. That man had haunted his nightmares for far too long. He knew this dream of his to kill Kimbley was sick but didn't everyone have a sick, deadly dream like that once and a while?

Blood, explosions and fire. That would be how the whole thing would end. He loved the idea of Zolf collapsing in a pool of his own blood, the crystal stained with the crimson of his namesake.

The colonel shivered at the thought. He couldn't wait for his showdown with Kimbley. He was a like a dog ready to take down a rabbit. Of course, he was used to being compared to a dog. He was a dog of the military and now the dog that hunted shape-shifters. Just wonderful.


	8. VIII: Arrival

VIII: Arrival

The train stopped and jolted the blond alchemist awake. He vaguely remembered even getting on the train, let alone with Kimbley.

Edward shook his head conscious again, looking around frantically. Where was Kimbley? "He probably ditched me." Ed grumbled angrily as he sat up, only to see the wolf standing right there.

"Sleep well, fox?" He asked, helping Ed to his feet. The younger shifter nodded and yawned.  
"Thought you ditched me for a second there."

"I couldn't ditch you. You are one of the guardians of the stone, aren't you?"

"True, but one can never tell with you." Kimbley just rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to hurry up. Roy and Archer are on this train."

"How do you know? Do you have Roy-radar or something?"

"I saw them, Fullmetal." Upon seeing the look on Ed's face he quickly added, "but they didn't see me."

"Good. We gotta go then." Kimbley nodded and rolled his eyes.

"What have I been trying to tell you this entire time?" He protested, following Ed off the train.

Archer growled when Roy had told him to bide his time. It was pointless, waiting. After all, Ed and Zolf were right there. Right in front of them.

"Come now, Archer. They can't get far. They'll lead us to more demons, I'm sure. They aren't full of tact, if you think about it." Roy said watching as Kimbley and Ed swerved through the crowd.

Archer nodded in agreement. Roy was right on that part. The more they killed now, the less work they had later.

"These people take the legend seriously. They'll more than likely worship those monsters."

"That's a stupid move." Roy said with a smirk. "But it'll make them stand out, easier for us."

Kimbley shifted once he got to the tree line. He grabbed his clothes in his maw and took off running, Ed not far behind. They had to get as far away from the train as humanly possible. Roy could _not_ catch them.

His ears shot forward at each 'clank' that Ed's metal paws made on the forest floor. He didn't like noises like that. It creeped him out, but he kept silent. It's not like Edward could really help it.

"Hurry, Ed. We need to make it to the far sea. As soon as possible, would be preferred." Zolf growled softly, running as fast as his paws would carry him. The crystal bounced against his furry chest as he ran, it was starting to become a burden.

Ed nodded and skidded to a halt "Hold on a sec, Kimbley!" He called as he set his clothing down and sat, holding his front limb up in front of him. He clapped his paws together and slammed them on the ground and a large wall arose. "That should keep them off our tails for a little while." He muttered, grabbing his clothes he ran off to follow Kimbley once more.

"How much farther, Zolf?" He asked, whining softly. This was taking a toll on his smallish legs.

"Several miles. We'll make it." He said, nudging the fox with his snout gently. Ed nodded and started running faster but skidded to a halt. "Damn it."

"They're here already? We're screwed now." Kimbley sighed and stood in front of Ed. "Sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's Ok Zolf. We tried. We really did."


	9. IX: Attack

IX: Attack

Roy smirked as he cornered the wolf and fox. Archer drew his gun as the two creatures growled. Ed made another wall, just as Archer fired. Zolf transformed back, having climbed into his clothes. He looked at Ed and smiled grimly.

"You run. I'll handle them." He said, pressing the crystal into the younger Elric's paw. "Don't worry about me." He winked and winced as more gunfire went off. The fox nodded, put the crystal around his neck and took off.

Zolf jumped out from behind the wall and growled, lunging at Archer. He grabbed the gun and turned it into a bomb. It exploded, burning the colonel's hand. He yelped and fell back, just as a arc of flame flew at the poor wolf. He howled in pain as fire consumed his body.

Kimbley took a step forward despite the pain and grabbed Archer's throat. He blew the man up, his head flying several feet from the body; blood splattered the shifter's clothes. Through the fire and blood he glared at Roy with those fierce, feral yellow eyes.

Roy smirked and snapped again, lighting the tree behind Kimbley on fire. It collapsed, crushing the creature beneath its fiery branches. He howled in pain but still managed to crawl out from beneath it, several of his rips cracked and broken.

He stepped closer to the Taisa and grabbed his gloved hand, smearing it with a mix of Zolf's own and Archer's blood. Roy grimaced and tried to pull his hand away, but it turned black and exploded several seconds later.

He wailed in pain, holding the stump of his wrist. "D-damn you, Crimson." He growled. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Zolf was supposed to die, not him. He snapped his other hand, just as Kimbley grabbed the Flame's head. Two large explosions later and two bodies fell to the ground with a large 'thump'.

Blood covered the body and flame licked at the tree. A downpour started to wash away the blood scene that only the trees had witnessed.

Ed kept running.


	10. X: Hidden Treasure

((Last chapter everyone. Thanks for the reviews and for future fanfics I'll attempt to make the chapters longer. Can't promise anything though.))

------------------------------------------------

X: Hidden Treasure

Ed stopped when he got to a tree long ago hollowed out by a fire. His furry, little chest was heaving from running so far and fast. He gulped down mouthfuls of air and sat down. He set his clothes on the ground and crawled into them, transforming back for a second to hide the crystal in the log.

He sighed and looked back just as the storm started. He shivered and transformed back to his fox form. "Should be safe there." He muttered, wondering what actually happened to the hunters and Zolf. "Better get back." He muttered, picking his clothes up in his maw and started back to where he had left Zolf and the hunters.

Two explosions hit him in quick succession of each other. The small creature jumped and sped up through the rain. Only Zolf could have caused those! It meant he was still alive!

The fox smiled despite his mouth being full of wet cloth. He closed his eyes and continued running, happy that Zolf had won.

He stopped when he came to Frank's head, just sitting there. He set his clothes down under a tree and trotted over to where the rest of Archer's body was. He gulped and whimpered upon finding the evidence of Zolf's ferocity.

He continued forward. Bile rose in his throat at his next discovered. Kimbley's charred and battered remains clawing at Roy's decapitated body. It made the small fox sick to see this. He ran over to a bush and promptly threw up all of his lunch.

He came back and started digging. He dug and dug and dug until the hole was big enough for the wolf's corpse. He nosed it into the hole and buried it. He stood for a moment, giving the other shifter a moment of silence before he transformed back and headed for the train station, fully clothed. No use staying here.

"Night Zolf."


End file.
